Baryonyx
Baryonyx Baryonyx is a large carnivore from Early Cretaceous Europe. It was discovered by accident by amateur fossil collector William J. Walker when he unearthed an enormous claw, hence how the species was named. Later a full scale expedition organised by the Natural History Museum discovered an almost complete skeleton of Baryonyx. Baryonyx was a member of the spinosauridae family and an important discovery; the skull of Baryonyx was fully intact and showed the crocodile like jaws, unlike the older reconstructions of Spinosaurus which depict it with a typical carnosaur head. Baryonyx lived alongside many other species of dinosaur, such as the herbivores Hypsilophodon and Hylaeosaurus and the therapods Eotyrannus and Neovenator, in Britain, the ornithomimosaur Pelecanimimus and the therapod Concavenator in Spain and Iguanodon in both countries. Baryonyx was one of the largest carnivores in the Wessex formation, rivaling that of Neovenator, however its diet based on fossil evidence seemed to consist mostly of fish. Its large claws would have made suitable tools to stab and scoop up fish. Although Iguanodon bones have also been found in the stomach of one specimen, it is unclear whether the Baryonyx hunted an Iguanodon or it happened upon and scavenged an Iguanodon corpse. Baryonyx is a popular dinosaur, especially in the British Isles where it was first discovered and is one of the best understood British dinosaur species. Although it isn't as large as Tyrannosaurus or other such therapods, it is still an impressive size and its more docile nature means it can be housed more easily, though care must be given that its massive claw causes no damage. It requires a steady fish diet in its diet to remain healthy, as well as occasional meat based foods for a varied diet. BaryFish.jpg Baryonyx's history in Mesozoica Baryonyx was supposed to be in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis but was unfortunately cut before the game was released. Baryonyx was also mentioned to have been recreated by InGen in Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World. This, combined with the dinosaurs' popularity, made it a must have for the community. The first confirmation of Baryonyx's inclusion to the game was on the Master List from the old Mesozoica forums. An unseen model was told to have been created, but currently hasn't been seen publicly, as the model was scrapped and redone. On July 14, 2015, a list of 20 prehistoric creatures with their basic animations was unveiled, which included Baryonyx. The redone model was shown on August 28, 2015 as an reward for inviting 2,000 people to the Kickstarter event. It is not known if the animations that were completed were for this model or the previous one. In-game description "The Baryonyx (meaning "heavy claw") is one of the most renowned European dinosaurs. It belonged to the same family as Spinosaurus and it was, like its african relative, a piscivorous animal that occasionally scavenged on corpses. This type of diet is demonstrated by the elongated shape of its skull, the morphology of its teeth and by the numerous fish scales recovered inside the holotype specimen." Skins BlueBary.jpg BaryBrown.jpg Category:Dinosaur Category:Theropod Category:Europe Category:Early Cretaceous Category:Carnivore Category:InGen's List Category:Spinosaurid Category:Robert's Models Category:Cretaceous Category:Cut Operation Genesis Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Aquatic animals Category:Wessex Formation Category:1983 discoveries Category:UK Category:Megalosaurs Category:Jurassic World Evolution Category:Poor